


Love Bites

by RowdyHoltzy



Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, High School, Lesbian, Romance, teen, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyHoltzy/pseuds/RowdyHoltzy
Summary: Because the vampire thing hasn't been worked to death yet... (heh, punny)Seriously, I binge-watched season 1 of What We Do In The Shadows and wanted to Make It Gay and also play around with my "popular girl gives makeover to nerdy girl for a boy, but they fall in love" idea I've never been able to finish a story about...





	Love Bites

Being half-vampire means "goth" is less a fashion choice and more of a necessity. I can go out in daylight but only after bathing in SPF 100. I'm cold all the time, so long dark thick clothing helps keep me warm. Heavy boots lower the chances of me accidentally floating in public. Keeping the goth aesthetic also means that people assume my naturally black eyes are just contact lenses. Plus, bats are cool. I haven't been able to turn into one yet, but hopefully someday... I wonder what kind of bat I'll be? I really hope I turn into a fruit bat - they're so cute and cuddly, just little sky puppies...

"Watchu thinking about?" Poppy drops her backpack on the table as she sits down and pulls out her lunch.

"Bats"

She nods, and takes a huge bite of her egg salad sandwich. I sip my juice.

"What's on today's menu?"

I swirl the glass bottle "Kale, apple, pear, ginger"

Poppy makes a face and I shrug "It's not too bad"

It really isn't... Honestly for a half-vampire I lucked out. As long as I stay on a strict multivitamin regimen, I can get away with being more Bunnicula than Dracula. I explain my strange diet as being a result of "food allergies" which I think is the most honest I can be with my friends without freaking them out. I don't like lying to them, but I also don't want them fearing for their lives every time they hang out with me.

"What did you think of the sub today in English?"

Now it's my turn to make a face. "Not as good as Ms. Harper. He was trying too hard to be likeable. I didn't like it."

"At least he didn't give us homework."

"True."

I offer her one of my earbuds, and we both catch up on Instagram and Twitter.

Finishing her sandwich, Poppy pulls out her huge makeup bag to reapply her sparkly black lipstick, check her eyeliner, and take a few selfies for today's video. She's recently started her own makeup channel and has been seriously leveling up her skills. She's been experimenting more with different looks, and to be honest I'm a little jealous. I wish I was that brave.

"I'm gonna shave my head"

I blink in shock.

"Don't do it for the views"

"I'm not. I want to shave my head. The views will just be a bonus"

She scrunches her amber curls, and I try to imagine her bald. I think it would make her bold features even more striking.

"Go for it"

She flashes me a smile "Thanks!... I'm excited!"

"When are you going to do it?"

"Probably this weekend?"

"Cool."

We both return to our Instagram feeds.

"Hi guys!! Can I sit here?"

We both look up to see a bubbly blond standing by our table. I turn to Poppy to see if she recognizes the girl, but she gives me the same confused look. I look back up at the girl, scooching over to make room for her.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks!! I'm Chloe, I'm new here!!" She pulls her salad out of her bag, and asks us questions between bites.

"What's fun to do around here?"

"There's a bookstore across the street, and a thrift shop a few blocks from here."

"What about like shows and stuff?"

"Sometimes musicians perform at the football stadium downtown"

"Omg that reminds me!! Do you know when cheerleader tryouts are?"

Poppy snorts, and I clear my throat to cover up the sound so as not to make Chloe feel bad.

"No, I don't. The event billboard would have those listed though, and that's next to the principal's office"

"Oh thank you!! I'll have to check that!!" She locks eyes with Poppy.

"Omg, WHERE did you get your makeup? That silver shadow is amazing!!"

"Thanks. Mostly indie brands - I'll talk about these specific colors in today's video"

"I'm subscribing right now!! I've been wanting to start a makeover channel, where like I help style my friends and stuff!! Do you think people would watch that?"

"I think so," I say, noting her soft ringlets of hair, aqua and gold hoop earrings, cropped pastel pink hoodie, and form-hugging black skinny jeans. "You look nice, I think people would want to be styled by you"

"Thank you!! I hope you're right!!"

She gives my arm a quick squeeze, and I'm grateful that my half-undead skin is incapable of blushing.

"Yeah, you look cute..." Poppy glances over at me and with a knowing smirk adds "...together" under her breath. My lack of blushing didn't fool her. I narrow my eyes and kick her shin underneath the table.

Chloe is a cheerleader.

There is no way she likes other girls.

And definitely not half-vampires.


End file.
